


Teacher's Favorite

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, hentai manga
Genre: Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A four-part collection of one-shots of Yami with sexy, busty teachers who want the King of Games.





	1. The Very Best Home Visit!

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a four chapter hentai manga called Teacher's Cabinet by Saranaru Takami. This story will feature season zero Yami so he will be called Yugi. But the last chapter won't feature season zero Yami. He'll still be called Yugi however. Then again we already call Yami, Yugi. The names of the chapter are going to be the same in the manga.

The sounds of his doorbell woke the short teen from his sleep. Opening the door he said with a tired voice. "Yes?" when he saw who was at the door, stumbled back in surprise. "REIKA-SENSEI!?"

"Hello." greeted a large breasted woman with long hair and glasses. She wore a blouse that showed a bit of her breasts. A mini-skirt that hugged her hips nicely. Covering her long slender legs is stocking connected to a garter belt and high-heeled shoes. Not wanting to be rude, let her in. Once they were in Yugi's room, he gave her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." she said taking a sip "Where's your mother and grandfather?" the teacher asked.

"My mom is at work and my grandpa went a convention for game store owners." Yugi informed with a sad expression.

Reika set the cup down and asked "Yugi, what's wrong? You haven't gone to school in the past two weeks. I'm here to advise you as your teacher. You won't be able to graduate if you keep not going to school. So please, tell me why? You can tell me."

Yugi sighed "As you know my brother made friends with Jonouchi and Honda. The pricks that always pick on my brother. It took him to be beaten to near death for them to realise what kind of person my brother is. He may forgive them, but I don't. I just can't."

"I see. But you should know, your brother had really changed those boys, and now they want to make it up to you." the teacher said but from the look on Yugi's face, he wasn't convinced. This Yugi can hold a grudge. It's hard for him to trust people. Especially if they wronged his twin brother. With a smile, she knows who to change this Yugi's mind. With a smile, the busty teacher got up and got on his bed and hugged him from behind.

"S-Sensei?" Yugi stammered as Reika pressed her huge breasts on his back.

"Sensei will make sure you graduate." she whispered in his ear and rubbed the large bulge in his shorts. "Hard already?" the sexy teacher giggled and went around Yugi then pulled down his shorts along with his boxers. Causing Yugi's dick to spring straight up. Reika unbuttoned her blouse and wrapped her large, heavy breasts around his throbbing cock. Yugi was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. With a smile, she said with lusty tone. "I'll get rid of that stubborn grudge of yours." pressing her breasts together, moved them up and down. "It disappeared." said with a wink "Do you want me to sandwich it between by breasts? No doubt you do."

The only response Yugi can give is a moan. But it was enough for Reika. Licking the head of Yugi's cock asked. "That Anzu girl who hangs out with you has massive tits right? So what's her size?"

"H-How should I know!" Yugi gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked moving her breasts side-to-side. "If you tell me, I will let you cum in my breasts." to make sure he'll give an answer, showered her pace. Teasing him.

"139 inches, H-cup. I only know that because that's what the other guys say!" Yugi said. Getting closer to fire his load.

"Well, sensei's breasts are bigger." Reika giggled "Mine are 144 inches, J-cup."

"Wow!" Yugi groaned.

Feeling Yugi's cock throb like crazy moved her breasts faster. "It must feel really good being in-between my breasts, so go ahead and cum. Go on cum for your teacher!"

"Reika-sensei!" Yugi shouted as he fired large strands of cum. Erupted between her breasts like a geyser. Some landed on her breasts and some on her face. The older woman was impressed by the amount of cum Yugi had. She wiped the cum off her face and had a taste. The flavour as favourable. If Yugi came this much then he must not have masturbated for a while. Or has yet to do so. Reika wondered if he had more. To find out, removed her skirt, stood up and turned then moved Yugi's still rock hard cock between her ass cheeks.

"Out of all the women you could be doing dirty things with, you're doing with your teacher. What we're doing isn't allowed." Reika giggled as she pressed her ass cheeks together and began to move her hips. This made Yugi moan loudly. But the teacher stopped. Much to Yugi's displeasure. "Go ahead." she said wit a smile "You do the moving. You can do as you please. Make yourself feel really good."

With a nod, Yugi grabbed her ass and began to pump is hips. Once started, he can't stop. The sensation he felt was nothing he felt before. The feeling of Yugi's cock between her ass was turning her on. The first time she saw that Yugi, that he will be amazing with sex. And that he had a large cock. The mixture of his teacher's soft panties and ass cheeks made Yugi about to cum.

"I'm going to cum again sensei!" Yugi gasped.

"It's okay." the horny teacher moaned "Go ahead and cum. Dirty my panties with your seed!" as soon she said that, Yugi came once again. The amount of cum was the same as before. It felt warm between her ass cheeks. For a moment she thought that were having sex. Wanting to have that amazing cock inside her, took off all her clothes except her garter belt and stockings. She lay on her back and spread her pussy lips. "We're not done yet. I promised I'll help you graduate...from virginity that is. Don't you want to have real sex? My pussy is ready and waiting to be fucked." she said lustfully "Hurry! It can't wait any longer."

Not wanting to keep a lady waiting, inserted his cock all in one go. Both teacher and student moaned. Yugi loved how warm her pussy is and his teacher loved how big his cock is. It's been a long time since she had sex. Overwhelmed by lust, Yugi moved his hips as hard and fast as he came. "Congratulations! You graduated from being a virgin." Reika moaned loudly. This is the best cock she ever had. His cock feels so good inside her. This caused her legs to lock around Yugi's waist.

"Thank you." Yugi said with a sexy smile. "I can't believe how amazing sex can feel!"

"It feels amazing for me too." Reika moaned "You can cum inside my if you want!" it was a good thing she said that as Yugi was close. "But.." Yugi was suddenly pushed to his back. Reika pulled his cock out and sat on his stomach with back to him. Then pressed his cock between her thighs. "If you want to cum inside me you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" Yugi asked desperately. He was so close and he wanted to keep fucking her pussy.

"Come back to school and give your brother's new friends another change." Reika said.

"Oh come on!" Yugi grounded.

"Well?" she asked while moving her thighs "I let you have sex with me all you want."

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Yugi said. Unable to withstand the teasing anymore.

Liking his answer turned around and lowered her hips slowly sliding his cock back in. Her liked being the dominant one. "Inside my pussy, you go." she said as she began to bounce on his cock wildly. She moved her hands behind her head and said with a sexual tone. "Enjoy your sensei's curvy body as much as you want." Yugi shot up and hugged her. Burying her face in her breasts and began to his hips in time with her movements. She called out his name when he began to suck and rub her hard nipples.

The intensity was getting to her. Making her about to cum. Soon both student and teacher came at the same time. Reika can easily tell by the amount of semen pouring into her. That this was his biggest load yet. Spent, both of them collapsed on the bed. "Now, I want to see you back at school tomorrow. I'll give you a blowjob." she said playfully. With a sigh, Yugi nodded.

The next day, Reika was happy to see Yugi walk back in her classroom. He was with his brother along with Jonouchi and Honda. All four of them smiling and laughing. It was then Reika decided that after school, she'll fuck him like crazy in this very classroom.


	2. Sexy School Infirmary

Yami-Yugi (friends calls him Yugi) has been going to the nurse's office every day. "Hello, you've been coming by a lot Yugi-chan." the nurse greeted him. She had long silky hair, a long white coat that showed off her huge breasts, stockings and high-heels. Yugi sat on the bed and the school nurse unbuckled his belt. Then pulled out his cock. "I'll put it at ease." she said licking her lips then sucked on his cock. She loved the taste and size. The nurse moved her head all the way up until she just had the tip of his cock in her mouth. Then all the way to the base. She did this at a fast pace while rolling her tongue around the shaft.

Yugi's hips buckled and came in her mouth. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and opened. Showing him his cum. "That was quick. Or my mouth felt that good?" she asked before swallowing.

They had this type of relationship two weeks ago.  _"My walking home with Ryouko-neesan."_ Yugi said happily in his mind. When he opened the door, was shocked to see her with three other male students.

"Sensei today..." one of them was going to say but Ryouko cuts him off.

"Alright, I'll give you a checkup. Hurry and take out your penis." as soon as she said that the boys quickly unzipped their pants. It took all her willpower to not laugh at their size. One sat on the bed and Ryouko wrapped her large breasts around his cock.

"Sensei's tittyfuck is the best!" he said in bliss.

"Come on, sensei! Hurry!" a student said impatiently.

"Do me too!" another said in the same tone.

"Geez, you so hard." the school nurse said while moving her breasts.

"Everyone loves sensei's breasts." all three students said at the same time. It wasn't long for the student she's currently tittyfucking to cum. She found the amount disappointing.

"If you came, then hurry and change with me!" a student said to the one who came.

Ryouko chuckled at this. "Geez. Keep the order of the line. I'll give everyone a check-up."

Unable to see this anymore, Yugi ran home. Not believing what he just saw. But the next day did return to the nurse's office. Pretending to be sick. "36.2 degrees." she said checking his temperature. "You don't have a fever or have an injury. So you're fine. Once you've rested up a bit, go back to class, Yugi-chan." Yugi wanted to see her. To see if anything changed, but they still had a brother and sister like relationship. Something they had since Yugi was a kid. But what Ryouko did yesterday he refused to believe.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Ryouko was secretly smiling to him. Without warning, she sat on Yugi's lap while wearing a stethoscope. Surprising the teenager "Well you don't have a fever. But, I'll give you a checkup for the time being." she said unbuttoning Yugi's white collared shirt. She bit her lip open seeing Yugi's scared muscular chest. The scars are from all the times Yugi protected his brother. She moved her hand over his chest.

"R-Ryouko-neesan!?" Yugi said in bewilderment. His body shook when Ryouko placed her stethoscope on his chest.

"Call me Ryouko-sensei when we're on campus. I'm always saying that." the school nurse scolded him.

"But, you call me Yugi-chan, Ryouko-neesan!" Yugi said blushing when she lowered herself. Pressed her huge breasts on his chest.

"Don't talk back to me." Ryouko chuckled. She can feel Yugi getting hard. "Yugi-chan, you saw what happened after school yesterday?" she asked him who widen his eyes "I know how you spied on us." she moved the stethoscope down to Yugi's bulge. "You're this big." the school nurse can't wait to see what's under those blue pants. "Sensei just wants to tease a cute boy that she sees." she said while removing her coat. Showing that she was wearing a very revealing dress. It's see through so Yugi can see her nipples. Also showed her hourglass figure.

She placed her hand on her hips and said. "You can't forgive me for seeing me having sex with some boys? That's why you came to the nurse's office?" she asked him. Yugi didn't say anything so she leans in and said in his ear "Your childhood friend was eaten up by those boys yesterday." unable to hold his desires back, grabbed her breasts from behind and rubbed his bulge on her ass. Causing the nurse to moan. Not liking how constricting his pants are, unbuckled his pants and rubbed his cock between her thighs.

"H-Hey now!" she moaned "What's with you doing your own thing?" she didn't expect Yugi do this kind of thing when she teased him. Yugi had Ryouko place her hands on the wall. Yugi called her Ryouko-neesan as he kept moving his hips. He saw her like this yesterday.  _"He really wants to get down and dirty with me now!"_  she said in mind. Tho she can't see it, she can feel how big he is. Yugi then began to rip her stockings. "Hey now! you're getting too far ahead of yourself!" she protested. Now on all fours.

Grabbing her hips, Yugi resumed moving his hips roughly. "It feels so good rubbing against your panties. I'm almost about to cum!"

"You'll use my ass to cum!?" she asked looking with lust written expression "You'll cum between my ass and panties!" right when she said that Yugi came. Shooting his naughty cum all over her ass. Her cute and little Yugi-chan came so splendidly. "Yugi-chan...do you know what you've done to me?" she asked panting "You tore my stockings and released so much sperm inside of my panties." Even tho she's enjoying it, and his childhood friend. She's still a part of the school's faculty. She can't arbitrarily remain quite about it.

"Sorry about that Ryouko-neesan. I got so aroused that I lost control." Yugi apologised.

"Call me Ryouko-sensei while we are on campus. How many times do you plan to have me say it." the school nurse scolded him again.

"Ryouko-sensei!" Yugi gasped as Ryouko rubbed his cock on her nipple.

"A student who will do something so wild and reckless needs a special type of guidance." she said while giving him a handjob. "I thought about holding your nice huge dick between my cleavage. Like how I did with those boys from yesterday. Buy, what to do now~" she teased him by rubbing her breasts against his cock. "Everyone is in awe of my 105 cm J-cup bust. Yugi-chan wants me to rub his dick in between my boobs?"

"Yes!" Yugi said instantly.

"But I won't. You went ahead and came on my ass earlier. Tittyfucks will be postponed."

"No way." Yugi said. His tone similar to a kid who got their favourite thing taken way from them. Ryouko found this very cute.

"Oh? Your penis is crying. Isn't there something you should say to Ryouko-sensei?" she teased him. Something her likes doing.

"Ryouko-sensei! I want my cock between your tits." Yugi pleaded.

With a smile, Ryouko gave what he wanted. "Geez. You spoiled child. So be it. You want to stick your penis in between my cleavage." she said, beginning to move her breasts. Ryouko can instantly tell that from all the cocks he had between her breasts. Yugi's was the best. "Don't cum just yet. This is educational guidance. If you cum without my permission..then I won't excuse you for it!" she said adding more pressure on her breasts. Making the spiky-haired teen moan loudly. "You're making such a pathetic face." the school nurse chuckled. "Those boys came between my breasts yesterday as well. It felt really good for them."

Yugi can't believe his dick is between Ryouko's tits. Feeling bold, began to rub her nipples. "Hey! My nipples...stop that." Ryouko gasped.

Yugi moved her up so he can suck on her nipples. "Ryouko-neesan." he said tasting her nipples which had a milk-like flavour.

"I keep telling you to call me sensei on campus." Yugi rolled her back and fucked her breasts while still playing with her nipples. "If Yugi-chan calls me neesan and tease my nipples I'm-" she stops talking when she began to lactate. "Milk is coming out of my breasts!" she's not pregnant. Her breasts do that when she's very turned on.

"Ryouko-neesan's tits are mine!" Yugi growled. Pumping his hips faster. Thanks to her breast milk, his cock moved smoothly.

"Yugi-chan...you're too rough! Calm down! Calm down already!" tho she said that. She secretly likes how Yugi fucked her tits.

"I'm going to cum between you breasts Ryouko-neesan!" he said as he came.

"I'm feeling it from my nipples! AHH! MILK IS FLYING OUT!" Ryouko cried as cum shot between her breasts and milk shot high from her nipples. This load a larger from the last, impressing Ryouko.

"Sorry, Ryouko-neesan. I came on my own again." Yugi apologised. He was taken back when he saw Ryouko wasn't upset.

Instead had a smile on her face. "Geez, you're a helpless child." she knew he'll cum on his own again. But, he endured throughout my teasing.  _"That's a good boy."_  she said in her mind. Ryouko let out a small moan as Yugi pulled his cock out. Taking off her stockings and panties had Yugi on his back and hovered her pussy over his face. "Hey, Yugi-chan. Next, why don't you feel good inside of Ryouko-neesan's insides?" before Yugi can respond.

Ryouko sat on his face and asked while taking off her dress. Letting Yugi see her naked figure. "Yugi-chan, have you ever had sex before?"

"I haven't." Yugi said as he ate out her pussy. He was quite good at it. The way his tongue move made her whole body twitch. Wanting something else inside her pussy got off of him, made her way to the edge of the bed. "Well, I need to teach you right here." she said guiding Yugi's cock to her pussy. "You have sex when you put it in here." she came a little when his cock filled her up. Yugi wasted no time and thrust his hips.

"Ryouko-neesan!" Yugi groaned. Fucking the school nurse as hard as he can.

"Well then, I will be your first time, Yugi-chan." Ryouko moaned "Yugi-chan's dick is all the way in me. Well? How does it feel to lose your virginity inside of my pussy?" she asked. Lust clear in her voice.

"It feels so good! So wet and slippery!" Yugi said with a sexy smile.

Ryouko gripped the bed sheets and said. "AHH! AHH! I haven't had sex in so long." she moaned while Yugi played with breasts again. Yugi can tell she liked that by how her pussy is tightened "You're no longer under the illusion that this woman is your childhood friend." with her mind fogged with lust said. "The truth about yesterday. I purposely did that dirty thing so you can see it. I wanted Yugi-chan to see me."

Being extremely horny push Yugi on his back and rode his cock. Never had she made so much noise during sex. "But, I didn't have actual sex with those boys yesterday. Yugi-chan is the only one in this school that I have sex with." Yugi was happy to hear that. This is certainly it. From when he was little, Yugi was like a little brother to Ryouko. But today, he's more. "Yugi-chan! Yugi-chan!" she said his name with both lust and love. "Call me Ryouko-neechan. You haven't called me that in a long time!" she asked him with her hands behind her head.

"Ryouko-neechan! I'm going to cum!" Yugi cried out. The way her breasts bounce wildly and how she's posed got him close to the edge. She's one sexy woman.

"You're Cumming? You're Cumming?" she asked eagerly "Cum and release a lot of your feel good juices inside of your oneechan!"

Taking the lead, lay Ryouko on her side, grab one leg with one arm and with his other hand grab her breast. "YOU'RE CUMMING! CUM! CUM! RELEASE A LOT OF YOUR SPERM, YUGI-CHAN!" Ryouko cried out as she felt Yugi's cum flood inside her. She then pulled Yugi into a hug and asked with a bright smile. "Yugi-chan. Sex with your oneechan felt good?"

"Yeah." Yugi said smiling back.

Glad to hear this kissed him on the lips "Everyday you'll receive Ryouko-neechan's sexual medical examination."

Since that day, Yugi came to the nurse's office every day for sex. "You've been getting better these past few days, Yugi-chan." Ryouko said as her boyfriend fucked from below. Her pussy has been shaped by his cock. With one more thrust, Yugi came inside her. "This feel good thing is our little secret, Yugi-chan." she said with a wink. Having sex every day was tiring for Yugi, but Ryouko is happy. So he'll deal. Since she's going to be his wife.


	3. EXTREME PRIVATE TEACHER

"Yugi-kun, you don't understand at all!" a private teacher said slamming her hand on Yugi's school work. Which is littered with mistakes. Yugi's private teacher had long hair reaching her back with a headband. Or something like that, Yugi doesn't really know. She had on a sweater dress, with her shoulders exposed that showed off her nice round curves and huge breasts. On her slender legs were thigh-high stockings. "How could you get this question wrong? I literally just taught you how to solve it!"

"I'm sorry, Minako-san." Yugi said lowering his head in shame.

"You scored lower than the average on your previous semester test." Minako sighed "You got to try harder! You're only four days from your exam. I'm really worried for you." it's been a year since she became his private teacher. However, Yugi hadn't made any progress at all. This made Minako slowly lose faith in her teaching ability. Tho Yugi seemed to listen, but nothing seems to stick. Maybe something is preventing him from improving. So she calmed down and asked "Hey, Yugi-kun I won't get angry anymore. So tell me, is there something that's bothering you? I'll listen to your problems if you don't mind sharing them."

With a deep breath, Yugi began to explain what was going on for the past few days. It began with the new homeroom teacher. She was very attractive. Short hair, a blouse that has a few buttons undone, showing off her large breasts and the collar was popped up. Miniskirt, leggings that hugged her legs nicely and high-heels. "Alright." she began "Yugi-kun, please read from page page one hundred forty-eight." then she said that both Yugis stood up. Realised that she had the Yugi twins in her class, giggled at the mistake and pointed at the taller Yugi. "I meant that Yugi."

The shorter, shyer Yugi sat down while the other, braver twin remained standing. "Alright." he was about to read, but the homeroom teacher "dropped" her chalk.

"Oops!" she said bending down. Purposely showing her panties to Yugi. "Hang on, let me pick it up. Don't start reading. Let me pick it up first." she said with a seductive tone. Knowing that Yugi can see up her skirt. "I'm almost there." she slowly picks the chalk from the floor. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Yugi-kun! You may start reading now." noticing the flustered look on his face made her smile "Hey, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and read." it was times like these that he's glad he had a shirt that went past his waist. Covering the large bulge in his pants.

If that wasn't enough, the sexy teacher asked Yugi to see her after school. Once he did, she began to suck him off. From the way she moved her tongue, she has done this before. The teacher said that Yugi's cock had a divine taste. Ranking it number one in her list. She then closed her eyes and moved her head with a care in the world. Not caring for the load slurping noises and moans she had. It wasn't long for Yugi to cum in her mouth. The sexy teacher happy drank his cum. Because she found Yugi's cum delicious.

Lay on her desk, tore her leggings and moved her panties to the side. She beckoned him to fuck her wet pussy. Hungry for his cock. Since his this far, why not? His homeroom teacher cried out his name as he slid his cock in. Then trusted his hips with all his might. The teach made a slutty expression. Tongue out, and eyes darken with lust. She kept saying how good his cock felt. Saying she never got this turned on during sex. Yugi grit his teeth due to her pussy getting tighter and tighter. She opened her blouse and played her huge breasts. Her legs wrapped around Yugi's hips. Not wanting him to pull out if he came. Which he did a few moments of pounding her pussy shot his cum deep inside her.

"So that's what's going on." Yugi finished explaining.

"I see." Minako was a bit stunned to hear this. Yugi had sex with his teacher. Then again Yugi IS a teenage boy, so his hormones is going wild. He told her this because the teen had great trust with his private teacher. "So your homeroom teacher on your mind this whole time. That's why you can't focus. Have you been having sex with this teacher a lot?"

Yami shook his head. "Not since that day. She says it's to keep a low profile. But I'm kind of..." he trailed off. The spiky-haired looked away with his hands over his crotch.

Minako saw this and nodded.  _"But what about me?"_ she thought  _"I was only married for three years. I'm still young and sexy if I say so myself."_  unknowingly a hint of jealousy touched her heart.  _"Damn it, Yugi-kun! So you're saying that you completely ignored my looks during our lessons?"_  With a smile Minako hugged Yugi, pressing her breasts on his arm. Making his face bright red. "I fully understand Yugi-kun. You're a growing boy after all." looking down, she was pleased to see Yugi getting hard. It turns out she still got it.

Suddenly, the busty teacher came up with an idea. "Here's what we're gonna do for the next four days leading to your exam. So in order keep your mind clear from dirty thoughts. I going to give you special training!"

"Training?" Yugi wondered.

**DAY 1**

"Over here, it should be X = Y square." Minako explained with Yugi on her lap and rubbed his crotch with one hand. While her other hand was under his shirt and rubbed his chest. Which was surprisingly muscular.

"O-okay." Yugi stammered. When she said special training, this is not what he had in mind.

"See? Easy right?" Minako giggled. "Oh? What's going on down here? you're getting hard!" she said rubbing Yugi's bulge harder.

"Minako-san!" Yugi gasped. He was about to put his pencil down, but his private teacher quickly scolded him.

"No, don't stop! Continue solving the problem! This is special training for you to clear your mind of dirty thoughts!" the privet teacher unbuckled his pants and pulled down the zipper. She fished Yugi's cock out of his boxers and began to give him a handjob. "So focus on the question and don't think of anything else!" before Yugi can pretest, the older woman crawled on his desk and pressed her round firm ass on his face. "Go on what should be the next step?" she asked with a teasing tone. "You're just a few more steps away from solving the question."

There's no way Yugi can solve it. Especially with her ass on his face. "Come on! Hurry up and solve it! Hurry up!" by the sounds of her erotic voice told him she wasn't talking about his school work. So he started licking her pussy through her panties. This was the very first pussy he ever tasted. From the way her body quivered tells him he was doing something right. Yugi dropped his pencil and moved his hands to her huge breasts. Massaged them the best he could. Minako moaned "You solved it! As your reward for working so hard. I'll rub one out for you!" she said pumping her hand until Yugi was about to burst.

"Minako-san! I'm cumming!" Yugi said with a muffled voice and cum shot from his dick. Covering Minako's hand. Some landed on his desk.

"Looks like you been saving it Yugi-kun. I bet you haven't cum like this in a while huh?" the private teacher asked while getting off of him. "If you're able to hold it in until the end tomorrow. I'll make sure to reward you again."

"Okay." Yugi said with a nod.

**DAY 2**

Somehow, Yugi manage to finish his work as Minako was on his lap. Grinding her ass against his cock the whole time. Getting her ass covered with Yugi's precum. "Good job!" she said with a bit of a moan "You managed to focus right until the end! As promised, I'll rub one out with my ass!"

"Hurry! I'm at my limit!" Yugi said urgently. He began to move on their own. Having held back his sexual urges the entire time. Now he can finally let it out.

"Calm down boy." the older woman moaned. "Don't rush it!" she chuckled as she moved her hips along with Yugi's. It took all his willpower to not shove his cock in his private teacher's pussy and fuck her like crazy. But she's married. So rubbing his cock between Minako's ass cheeks will do. It feels so good that he came hard. "Oh Yugi-kun..." she moaned "You're cumming on my panties! Now they're all dirty!" with a smile she lifted her hips and ran her fingers on is cum. She's a bit frustrated at Yugi because he ignored her advances. Was that younger teacher that much better? Now the thinks about it, her husband didn't have sex with her in a while.

Was something wrong with her? Or perhaps her womanly charms are not what they use to be?

"I'll see you again tomorrow" the private teacher smiled.

"Yeah." Yugi panted.

**DAY 3**

"Yugi-kun, your homeroom teacher has big tit doesn't she?" Minako asked while she rubbed her huge breasts on Yugi's dick.

"She does!" Yugi gasped.

"So, you like ones huh?" Minako said laughing. She learned that Yugi's homeroom teacher came over last night. She can guess what they're doing.  _"_ _Well, I've_ _been with you for over a year! But you've never batted an eye on_ _me_ _!_ _"_  She thought jealously.

"Your breasts feel really good Minako!" Yugi gasped.

"No! You're still studying remember? Focus! Don't let anything else bother you." the private teacher said moaning. She pulled down her sweater then sandwiched Yugi's throbbing cock with her bare breasts. "Let me squeeze your cock with them! Make sure you don't cum okay? You've got to hold it in until the lesson is over." she said dripping some of her saliva between her tits. Using it as lube. The older woman was planning to make Yugi realise how charming her tits are. Wondering how long Yugi can resist the urge to cum from her titjob.

"I can't if you move like that!" Yugi gasped.

"No. Not yet." Minako said with a moving her breasts faster "Once the lesson is over I'll let you cum as much as you want on my tits! So try your best to hold it in!"

"I'm sorry! I...can't...hold...it in anymore!" Yugi said as he came. Covering her face with his seed. She knew this would happen. There's no way Yugi can focus on his work while she squeezed his cock with her L-cup, 115cm bust.

"How are you going to explain this?" the private teacher with the large bust asked. The scent of Yugi's cum fogged her mind. "Even if I was giving you a titjob. You shouldn't cum while you're studying!"

Yugi let out a heavy sigh. "I can't lie to you anymore Minako-san. My homeroom teacher is not the reason why I can't focus on my studies. When I first saw you, you were always on my mind. No matter how I try. I'm always thinking about you. And that whole thing of me having sex with my homeroom teacher was a lie. She was really after my twin brother. Sorry, I lied to you for so long. I was being stupid." hearing Yugi's confession made her feel guilty. Yugi gave his best in the past three days, but she was so caught up with her jealousy, tired to show off how sexy she can be. Failed to noticed how Yugi felt.

Tomorrow, she'll make it up to him.

**DAY 4**

Returning back to his room with a two cups of drinks. He nearly dropped them when he saw Minako wear what looks like a very slutty cheerleader's outfit. An underboob top with a heart-shaped boobwindow. Two armbands and cuffs, a miniskirt, and thigh-high stockings. She didn't have on her glasses. Yugi found her more attractive with them off. "Why are you dressed like that, Minako-san?" he asked the private teacher who lay on his bed. The teen can see she was wearing a thong.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I'm glad you told me your true feelings. So before we begin, I'll let you do as you please to my body." she said crawling to the edge of Yugi's bed. Taking her up on that offer, Yugi pulled down his pants and slid his rock hard cock between her breasts. Through the heart-shaped boobwindow. He let out a moan as he began to move his hips. "You're going for my tits again?" Minako asked moaning a bit. "Yugi-kun, you look like you're feeling really good. You're breathing heavily." she said. Just as horny on as he is.

"I'm cumming Minako-san!" Yugi gasped as he came.

"So much cum on my tits!" she was always surprised by the amount of semen Yugi can fire. Her husband can never cum this much. In fact, Yugi's cock was much larger his. "Do my tits really feel so good?" she asked while scooping some of Yugi's cum and having a taste. "Now that your mind is clear let's begin with today's lesson." suddenly, Yugi pushed her on her back and he crawled on top of her. He moved his hands under her top and knead her huge, soft breasts. His touches caused her to moan loudly. Pleasure shot through her body. Up till now, no one had touched her breasts like this. Her body writhed by his touches. Wondering why simply having her breasts touched felt so good?

Is it because Yugi was touching her? The private teacher had no time to think about as Yugi pulled up her top, and suck on her nipples. "Yugi-kun!" Minako shouted as she came hard. As she regains her breath felt Yugi moving her thong to the side, and rub his cock against her pussy. "Yugi-kun! No, we shouldn't be having sex!"

Yugi smiled at her. "Didn't you say I can do anything I want?" he asked and slid his cock in his teacher.

Once he was all the way in, began to thrust his hips.

" _Yugi-kun's fucking me with his cute, large cock!"_ Minako said in her mind  _"AH! AAHN! Dear...I'm so sorry!"_ now she thinks about it, this could be payback against her husband for not taking care of her needs. "How daring of you, forcing your cock inside me." she moaned. Locking her legs around Yugi's waist and holding him close with one hand on his back. "Naughty boy! You know I'm a married woman, don't you?" she asked her young lover.

"Sorry, but you look very sexy in that dress. Besides, I always wanted you to be my first." he said moving his hips faster. He never thought sex can feel this good. Minako thought so too because her lousy husband never fucked her like this. Yugi rolled his teacher to her stomach and resumed fucking her. This time from behind. Still holding her lovely huge breasts.

"Really Yugi-kun? I'm happy to hear that!" she thrust her head back when Yugi's cock hit a spot in her pussy she likes. It's Yugi's first times, but his cock is going wild inside her and she likes it.

"Minako-san!" Yugi growled with lust "Your pussy feels so good!" Minako is loved Yugi's youthful, energetic cock. It's the best. It's so hard, so big. Her husband's never felt this good. It was turning her mind to mush. "Yugi-kun. Since it's your first time having sex." she moaned lustful "I'll let you cum inside!" this encouraged Yugi. He got a firm grip on her round firm ass and pumped his hip as fast he can. Overwhelmed by lust, Minako shot up and got Yugi on his back. She moved her hands back and placed them on his chest.

She then bounced on his cock wildly. Her pussy contracted on Yugi's cock. She wants to fuck her handsome student again. Yugi reached up and grab her breasts. "Minako-san! I'm cumming!"

"Let out your hot cum in my pussy! I want you to enjoy my pussy and cum inside!" She shouted with her tongue hanging out. With one last trust, Yugi came one more time. "YES! LET ME HAVE IT! LET IT ALL OUT! IN MY PUSSY! YOU'RE CUMMING SO MUCH!" worn out, Minako and Yugi lay side by side. Minako is now convinced this is the best sex she hand.

"Minako-san, it's time to study." Yugi panted.

The older woman smiled and hugged her new lover then kissed him. She now has his virginity and first kiss. "Yugi-kun. I know the test is important, but you just learned something new. So you've got to practice it a few more times. I always say that, don't I?" she took off her and Yugi's clothes. Going for round two. Yugi didn't do too well in his exam. But it's okay.


End file.
